bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
GrandGaia:Avant
Divine Emperor Orwen ***''Flame Dragon Gleam'' - 7 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & probable (60%) Poison and Sickness effect ***''Avant. I haven't fought you in a while.'' - 7 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & probable (60%) Poison and Sickness effect ***''You still dare to speak to me like that?'' - 7 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & probable (60%) Poison and Sickness effect ***''Oh well. I still have some use for you anyway.'' - 7 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & probable (60%) Poison and Sickness effect ***''I have a mission, about the gods...'' - 7 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & probable (60%) Poison and Sickness effect ***''I shouldn't have to say anymore.'' - 7 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & probable (60%) Poison and Sickness effect ***At < 20% HP ****''You act as if I were a common soldier.'' - 30% of HP as fixed damage, ignores enemies' damage reduction & probable (60%) Poison and Sickness effect ***''My empire's foundations are unshaken!'' - 10,000 HP as fixed damage, 100% BB drain ** War Fire Avant ***''Flare Dust'' - 10 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & boosts Atk (20%), critical hit rate (10%) for 3 turns ****''You looked busy preparing to be an emperor.'' - 10 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & boosts Atk (20%), critical hit rate (10%) for 3 turns ****''Get to the point.'' - 10 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & boosts Atk (20%), critical hit rate (10%) for 3 turns ****''You must have some reason for coming.'' - 10 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & boosts Atk (20%), critical hit rate (10%) for 3 turns ****''You want me to take a look into it, I take it?'' - 7,000 HP as fixed damage, boosts Atk (20%), critical hit rate (10%) for 3 turns ***At < 20% ****''Seems you have some skills. Take this!'' - 8,000 HP as fixed damage, ignores enemies' damage reduction, boosts Atk (20%), critical hit rate (10%) for 3 turns *Second Battle: ** Strife Blaze Avant ***Begins with mitigation for 3 turns. ***Susceptible to Weakness ****''Flare Blaze'' - 12 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & boosts Atk (20%), critical hit rate (10%) for 3 turns ****''Vaporizer'' - 15 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable slight enemy Spark vulnerability boost (25% chance to deal 25% more Spark damage) for 2 turns & boosts BB Atk (30%) for 3 turns ***At turn 1 ****''Who am I..? Are you... enemies?'' - 15 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable slight enemy Spark vulnerability boost for 2 turns & boosts Atk relative to max HP and BB Atk for 3 turns ***At turn 2 ****''Who are you? What is... this sword...?'' - 15-hit powerful Fire attack on all foes ****''This sword... This flame... I see...'' - Idles ****''I can feel the dying wish in this sword.'' - Idles ****''Var... gas...'' - Idles ****''Who's name is this? My head...!'' - Idles ****''Nngh... This presence... The God Army?!'' - Idles ***At turn 3 ****''I see... so that was it...'' - Idles ****''I remember now... about me... and Vargas!'' - Idles ****''Raaaargh!!!'' - 15 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable slight enemy Spark vulnerability boost for 2 turns & boosts Atk relative to max HP and BB Atk for 3 turns, boosts hit count by 1 & removes buffs ***At 50% ****''Feels like my head... might burst...!'' - 15 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable slight enemy Spark vulnerability boost for 2 turns & boosts Atk relative to max HP and BB Atk for 3 turns ***At 20% ****''No! I must... go...!'' - 15 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable slight enemy Spark vulnerability boost for 2 turns & boosts Atk relative to max HP and BB Atk for 3 turns, 1 turn 100% mitigation ** Imperial Smith Galant ***Appears and disappears on turn 2. ****''So you're Avant. This is for you.'' - Idles ****''Dandelga... This sword belongs to...'' - Idles ****''When you hold it, you'll understand.'' - Idles ****''The sword knows everything.'' - Idles *Final Battle: **Reed ***''Von Cool Strider'' - 13 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies ***''Everyone! Just a little more! Be strong!'' - 13 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies ***''Nngh... I can't lose... Not now! ''- 13 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies ***''We've come so far, it end here!'' - 13 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies ***''Whoever you are, leave this to me!'' - Escapes battle **Lucana ***''Liberation'' - 22 combo massive Thunder attack on all enemies & probable Atk reduction for 1 turn ***''Leave the wounded to me and fight, Reed!'' - Heals allies for 500,000 & boosts Atk, Def and Rec for 3 turns ***''We're so close to our goal...'' - heals allies for 500,000 & boosts Atk, Def and Rec for 3 turns ***''The healing isn't enough... We can't...'' - Heals allies for 100,000 ***''That sword... That flame... It can't be...'' - Leaves battle **Grafl ***''Plasma Magnum'' - 4 combo random powerful Thunder attack on 3 random enemies ***''Hey, what is this? You gonna fight back?'' - 4 combo random powerful Thunder attack on 3 random enemies ***''Come at me! Don't tire now, Falma!'' - 4 combo random powerful Thunder attack on 3 random enemies ***''Argh, even I'm at my limit... Damn!'' - 4 combo random powerful Thunder attack on 3 random enemies ***''Who...? Now's our chance, pull back!'' - Leaves battle **Falma ***''Move, Grafl! We'll protect the people!1 - 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on single enemy & probable Paralysis effect ***''Look who's talking! Get fighting, Grafl! - 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on single enemy & probable Paralysis effect ***''Is this it? But at least, the people...'' - 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on single enemy & probable Paralysis effect ***''Vargas...? He's supposed to be dead...'' - Idles ***''Sorry, but... Is this the power of a hero?'' - Leaves battle **Avant ***Appears at turn 3 ****''Flare Vision'' - 13 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & boosts Atk, critical hit rate for 3 turns ****''Helios Vaporizer'' - 17 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable slight enemy Spark vulnerability boost for 1 turn & boost Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns ****''It looks like I made it just in time.'' - Fixed 30~50% HP damage, 30% Atk boost, 20% critical hit rate boost ****''Leave this to me. You can go on ahead.'' - Fixed 30~50% HP damage, 30% Atk boost, 20% critical hit rate boost ****''Now, get away while you still can!'' - Normal attack ****''There are no words for my regret...'' - Fixed 30~50% HP damage, 30% Atk boost, 20% critical hit rate boost ****''I'm so angry, my soul could turn to dust!'' - Fixed 30~50% HP damage, probable (25%) chance to deal 25% more Spark damage for Spark vulnerability ****''By my life and soul, you shall not pass!'' - - 17 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable slight enemy Spark vulnerability boost for 1 turn & boost Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns ***At < 50% ****''O, Flames! Burn the gods with Dandelga!'' - 50% Atk boost, removes all status ailments ****''Flare Ride'' - Fixed 55% HP damage ***At < 20% ****''This flame is for my son, Vargas!'' - Adds 1 turn Def reduction to attack (100% chance, 30% reduction) for 3 turns, removes all status ailments ****''Sacred Sunshine'' - Fixed 75% HP damage, 50% Atk boost for 1 turn ***At 0% ****''For him, who gave hope to so many...'' - Increases own max HP by 3500000 ****''I can't be defeated here!'' - 30% Atk boost, 20% crit hit rate boost, 100% Def boost, 50% crit damage boost throughout (999 turns), clears enemies' buffs, drains BB gauge (100%) ****''Flame of Vitality'' - Heals back to full HP ****''Purifying Flame'' - Removes enemies' buffs ***Every 5 turns after usage of Purifying Flame ****''Dandelga's Will'' - 60~70% BB Gauge reduction and Atk down infliction ***At next turn after Flame of Vitality ****''This is my... atonement!'' - Idles ****''Igneidweiser'' - 24 combo extreme Fire attack on all enemies, massive Atk and Def reduction for 2 turns & greatly boosts Atk for 3 turns (75% damage mitigation or higher recommended) ***If using UBB for the first and second time after Purifying Flame ****''Purifying Flame'' - buffwipe ***At < 50% ****''I've failed as a knight, as a father!'' - 13 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, 30% Atk boost, 20% critical hit rate boost, 50% self Atk boost for 999 turns ****''So... I can't let it end now!'' - Fixed 80~90% HP damage, 25% chance to inflict 25% more Spark damage from Spark vulnerability, 30% BB Atk boost for 3 turns, +2 to each hit count for 999 turns, 3 turn 75% mitigation ****''Helios Vaporizer'' - 17 combo extreme Fire attack on all foes, probable slight enemy Spark vulnerability boost for 1 turn & boost Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns ***At < 25% ****''You gave me the will to fight, Vargas...'' - 13 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, 30% Atk boost, 20% crit rate boost for 3 turns ****''So please lend me a little strength!'' - Fixed 55555 damage (75% damage mitigation or higher recommended) ***At 0% ****''We finally fought together, Vargas...'' - Idles ****''Now... I can die with pride in my heart.'' - Leaves battle *Reward for first clear: **'3' Gems **'1,000,000' Zel **'200,000' Karma **Dandemagus |drops = |capture1 = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = }}